vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fafnir
Fafnir is one of the Seven Great Dragon Kings, and Evil Dragons. He is the Golden Dragon known as the Panzer Dragon. Appearance He has the ability to shapeshift into a human form or a Dragon form. In his human form, Fafnir has the appearance of a tall man wearing a black trench coat with a mixture of silver and blond hairs as well as purple eyes. In his true form, Fafnir resembles a majestic golden Dragon with a silver and purple aura surrounding him. Since he has black wings, Fafnir is a Western Dragon. Personality Unlike the other Evil Dragons, Fafnir appears to be calm and quiet as he usually leans on nearby walls when on standby, and is highly loyal to Siegfried. He also appears to put his objectives first as, despite his love for battles, he was willing to leave after seven minutes when he was only told to hold off Cythraul. He also seems to have a much greater amount of self-control since he backed down after Arthur refused to fight due to exhaustion. Fafnir also has an extremely merciless side which is what earned him an infamous reputation as an Evil Dragon as shown when he ruthlessly brutalized Niðhoggr after the latter threaten to attacked Ophis and Maria who were in the Dimensional Gap, and then kill Siegfried and his siblings. Despite all of this traits, he has a great deal of honorable and respectful nature of a true Dragon, even though an Evil Dragon just like Ladon, Apophis and Azi Dahaka since he also hates dirty and nasty tactics and tricks, as he states, during his intervention against Niðhöggr through the Siegfried, that he will relentlessly and ruthlessly beat him up until his consciousness fades, and all thats left is a pile of blood, organs and scales. Tannin also noted that out of all the Evil Dragons, he is the purest one despite being called the most evil out of all of them, because he lived for many centuries and Fafnir's eyes have seen many things including the vast changes in the history of the Human world which, in turn, have changed his views, and his also the reason he chose to form a pact with Siegfried. History Not much is known about Fafnir except that he was previously killed by the original Siegfried Sellzen of the Hero Clan who wielded the Demon Sword Gram but was later revived by the Norse Gods. Fafnir is amongst the strongest of ancient Dragon Kings and Evil Dragons that lived in a space separate from that of the Vampyres, Demons and Seraphs. During the Great Mythology War, Jin, Siegfried, Maria, and Ophis ended up trapped inside of Limbo as all of them were trying to escape. Together, all four of them were able to fight off Fafnir and was asked by Siegfried if he would want to form a pact which Fafnir accepted. He also helped Jin and Siegfried fend off the Evil Dragon, Ladon and 20 clones of the dragon Grendel. Plot Pendragon and Karnstein Arc Volume 4 The Longinus Arc Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As one of the Seven Great Dragon Kings, Fafnir is very powerful. He is powerful enough to knock down Griffin easily and overpower Drakon La Leviathan who is a Super Devil and one of the Seven New Kings of Yggdrasil. By entering the Outrage state he can easily overpower Drakon alone with just brute force. Treasure Summoning: In his battle with Drakon La Leviathan, Fafnir displayed the ability to summon his treasure trove of legendary weapons and also use their abilities. He summons them from his mouth, and these weapons are said to be rare, able to kill a Vampyres, Demons and Seraphs of the highest class or possibly a Super Devil like Drakon. Dragon Flames: As a dragon, Fafnir can incinerate and create a powerful dragon flames and fireballs. As shown when he uses it against Drakon and Ladon. Immense Durability: He can endure powerful blows like he did to protect Lint in the battle in Heaven against Drakon. Despite spitting blood to his body he can endure it without any problem. Enhanced Speed: Fafnir is very fast despite his large body that he can keep up with Drakon La Leviathan who is a fast Demon. * After Images: Fafnir also is fast enough to create afterimages of himself, as shown in his battle against Drakon where use his afterimage to distract his attention, allowing Fafnir to sneak at Drakon's back and bit off his left arm. Outrage: Fafnir, when angered, can enter into a state that immensely increases his power. In this state, he is able to overpower Drakon La Leviathan who is a Super Devil and one of the Seven New Kings of Yggdrasil, by tearing off his right arm. Also, he was also seen to be able to kill Drako, with a single bite. Shapeshifting: Fafnir has the ability to shapeshift from his dragon form to human form. However, according to himself, there's no substantial difference in his battle strength regardless of the form he chooses. Curse: '''Fafnir is able to turn his spirit into a powerful curse that allows him to attack his enemy in their dreams eternally that can make them go insane and die. '''Telepathy: Fafnir can telepathically talk to peoples and dragons, especially to Siegfried, Lint and Jin. Flight: Though he is originally a flightless dragon, by manifesting his powers and entering his Outrage mode he can somehow manifest his wings in order to fly. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Sellzen Family Category:Dragon King Category:Evil Dragon Category:Mythological Figures